charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Brody
Ruth Brody was the wife of Jack Brody and the mother of Kyle Brody. She was a professor at Columbia University. Ruth and her husband were tragically killed in 1981 by a group of demons after obtaining a rare Egyptian artifact. Her death drove her son to seek revenge against the Avatars, whom he held responsible for her murder. Meeting with Present Kyle Ruth is only seen when Kyle travels back in time with Paige's sister Prue and brother in law, in order to learn the truth about her and his father's death back in 1981. When Andy, Prue and Kyle first arrive back in New York, 1981, they flag down a cab that pulls up to a curb, the door of the cab opens and Ruth comes out. She looks at future Kyle and collapse to the ground just as future Kyle catches her, then past Kyle gets out of the cab as well. Ruth, Kyle, Andy and Prue then go up to her and her husband's office at the university where Kyle, Andy and Prue tend to her as she sits down and composes herself. She explains to the two that she fainted because grown up Kyle is a spitting image of her father just as Jack shows up. As the start talking, the phone rings and Jack answered, it was about a shipment they were waiting for. The person on the phone told him that because the manifest for the Cairo shipment is missing, the entire shipment will be destroyed unless they can identify what's in them. She says that they can't destroy them and she and Jack leave to the warehouse where they try to identify the bottles. They think the bottles were some kind of Egyptian healing balm, and not a potion to kil lAvatars; it is stated that Ruth and her husbands kept journals about the artifacts but they didn't know what their specific history and use was for. Ruth's Untimely Death Ruth and Jack arrived at a warehouse on a loading dock at JFK International airport and Jack signed for the shipment. The customs officers who gets them to sign as Ruth and Jack are examining the bottles questions what they are but they respond that they don't know. Ruth then asked young Kyle if he still wants to get a soda, telling him its going to take a while, but he says he doesn't want to. Little Kyle wondered around and found future Andy, Kyle and Prue, they discuss a few things and then tell little Kyle to get back to his mom who was calling to him. She asked him if he wants to get that soda and he goes and gets it. While he is gone a group of Celerity Demons attack. First a Celerity demon, Aku, fired an energy ball at the customs agent who was holding the box with the potions and the box falls to the floor. Another demon attacks the security guard and most of the potions end up getting destroyed. Ruth then looked at the demons shocked and as she tried to run, the Celerity demon impaled her with his blades. Jack called out to her and tried to get to his wife but another demon impaled him as well. Younger Kyle came back and found his beloved parents dead. He found only one bottle in perfect state, clutched in his fathers hand, which he keeps. As a Mom Although her appearance is short, we can see that Ruth and Kyle shared a special mother-son bond and that she wants to nurture his artistic and intellectual side because she and her husband purchases books and a Rubik's cube for him for Christmas. One of the books given to Kyle by his parents was about Egyptian kings and queens. When Ruth asked little Kyle what his favorite story was both Kyle responded The Mummy's Curse. She looked at present Kyle with question in her eyes. He responded that he was sure it was every kid's favorite story, as she continued to look at him knowing their was something about Kyle she couldn't put her finger on. She also thought that Kyle was too young to see the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark; when he asked if he could go with present Kyle Prue and Andy, her response is no. Ramifications of Her Death After her and Jack's death, Kyle researched the bottles containing the potion as well as studied the journals and information his parents had about the artifacts; he learned that they were a vanquish potion for the Avatars and presumed that the beings responsible for Ruth and Jack's death was the Avatars. This leads to him becoming an FBI agent, researching the Halliwell family as well as putting Darryl into an induced coma to keep him out of the way while he worked with the Charmed Ones to find his parents murderers. Still believing it was the Avatars who killed his mom and dad, Kyle attempted to destroy the Avatars by using the vanquish potion on Leo Wyatt on two separate occasions - both stopped by the Avatars - once by freezing time and the other by reversing it. Although Kyle went to the past and saw what happened to Ruth and Jack, he still kept a potion bottle to vanquish the Avatars. However, his pursuit of the Avatars lead to his own death, afterwhich he became a Whitelighter. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mortals